sims3diaryfandomcom-20200213-history
Kenmore MacTavish
Kenmore MacTavish is the main Sim for the Sims3Diary. He is a pretty easy-going guy trying to make his way in the world. He works in the Journalism career and is dating Sharon Oberly, with whom he used to work. Kenmore currently resides at 112 Foothill Drive with Sharon Oberly; his firefly, Isaac and his dog, Bogey Dog. Kenmore is the boyfriend of Sharon Oberly. He is best friends with Craig Elson and friends with Addison Batez. All three of these people he has met through work. He works in the Journalism career as a Professional Blogger and is co-workers with Craig Elson and JoAnna Cordero. His boss is Addison Batez. Story Kenmore moved into his house at 73 Los Sueños Strip. To start off his new life, he went over to visit the C-Ment Shoe Factory. From rummaging through the dumpsters on the lot he found a firefly named Isaac. Here, he met Sonoko, and started hitting on her until he found out she was already dating a guy named Mitch. After heading back home, he found a job listing in the newspaper for a Paper Boy in the Journalism career. After acing the interview and getting hired, he found a guitar outside his work place. Upon playiing, many girls gathered around him, being quite attracted to him. One of the girls flocking him was Mercedes May. Kenmore found out that she was single and made it his goal to start dating her. At work, Kenmore met Craig and Sharon, who he quickly became friends with. Sharon even took Kenmore out for a quite lunch break. Publishers quickly found out about how Kenmore was aiming on being an author and so suggested that he write a book and travel to Egypt so that the schools in the area would have some newers books. Unfortunately, Kenmore misunderstood this and went to Egypt without having written a book. Upon discoverign this, he decided to simply turn the entire trip into a vacation. While in Egypt, Kenmore discovered tombs and uncovered many treasures, He also caught some pets; the chipmunk, Shadow; and the turtle, Larry; but both ran away due to neglect. He did make it a goal to learn the latest local it "Oh, Where is my Mummy?" before he left. The trip to Egypt did inspire Kenmore to write the book, "The Egyptian Princess". While not a hit, the novel was a modest success. Not long after returning home and going back to work, Kenmore heard rumours that he was being considered for a promotion. Evidently, it turned out that those rumours were true and at the end of the Addison let him know that he was now an Automated Spell Checker. Up until this point, Addison never really appriciated Kenmore, but the promotion made him realise that they should build upon their relationship. With the smal success "The Egyptian Princess" was, Kenmore decided to start another book, "The Three Girls of Alice Springs". Next evening, Kenmore and Sharon ended up going on a date at the festival grounds, where they shared their first kiss. Overall, the date turned out to be a terrible one. That night, the mascot for the new local university came and almost woke up Kenmore. The next day, Addison had a swimwear party, and since Kenmore was invited he went. He had a good time chatting with both Addison and Craig. The other people at the party, he hadn't known but still had a good time. Then on Leisure Day, Kenmore and Sharon had another day at the Festival Grounds. Unlike the last date, this one was a great date. Where the last date they had their first kiss, this date Kenmore got the nerve to ask her to be his girlfriend. Thinking that was a great idea, she agreed. After returning home, Kenmore got a call from Addison. It turns out Addison's dog had a puppy and he thought Kenmore might like to adopt. Within the next few hours, Bogey Dog joined the MacTavish household. Soon afterward, Kenmore gathered the courage to ask Sharon to move in with him. She toyed with him at first causeing him to not really be sure if they were living together or not, but before ong she just out and said she would love to. The next day, Addison held a Halloween party.It was here that Kenmore met Holly Robbins. Orginally finding her to be a huge bitch after she put him down, they eventually got to talking to the point where Holly said she would try to help him become more famous. At the end of Autumn, Kenmore, Sharon and Bogey all packed their bags and moved to a (slightly) larger house at 112 Foothill Drive. Skills Gallery Screenshot-65.jpg|Roller skating Screenshot-55.jpg|Meeting Mercedes Screenshot-60.jpg Screenshot-57.jpg|At the Art Gallery Cowplant.jpg|Dressed as a Cow Plant for Halloween MacTavish, Kenmore MacTavish, Kenmore